


Dark Feathers

by EXD_Bonanote



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dark, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Multi, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXD_Bonanote/pseuds/EXD_Bonanote
Summary: With the defeat of the Dark Signers, everything was supposed to be happily ever after. However, reality isn't that kind as the death and destruction left by the Dark Signers can be still be felt even after two years. Jack, Crow and Yusei are left without a place they belong to. People of New Domino City are still anxious about the people of Satellite integrating into the city, while the people of Satellite view them as traitors. And that's just the tip of the iceberg as a new threat is out there looking to harness the powers of the Crimson Dragon. The only ones who know about the threat they are in are the very Dark Signers that were sent to the Netherworld.Within the Netherworld, Kiryu receives a dark premonition about the danger his former comrades are in. With the help of Carly and the power of the Earthbound Immortals he will do what he can to redeem himself and save his former friends.
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Kiryuu Kyousuke, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dark Feathers

Dark Feathers

Chapter 1: Premonition

The Netherworld is a dark endless void where your only source of entertainment is the hallucinations you see in the purple haze. I would know since I’ve been banished here for losing to not only my once closest comrade, but my own idiocy. I am Kiryu Kyosuke. I once died at the hands of Sector Security and was given a new life thanks to the powers of the Earthbound Immortals to fulfill my revenge against Yusei Fudo. I thought he betrayed me when he was really trying to protect me. I only realized that part just as I was about to lose my duel against him. I still can’t believe myself. I thought Yusei would join Sector Security to set me up. Well, in the end everything came to bite me in the ass tenfold. Being banished in the Netherworld is what I deserve.

I continue my never-ending stroll through the Netherworld observing the ever-changing clouds of purple haze. Sometimes I wish I could feel again to punch myself, but souls don’t have bodies to hurt. During my walk I noticed that the haze began to gradually grow dense, creeping towards me. I had to stop as purple clouds enveloped me. It was strange this has never happened before, or maybe it does every century or so. Instinctively I shut my eyes as the haze became way too dense to see anything. I hope it will fade away soon.

“Kiryu what’s going on?” I quickly turned around while opening my eyes at the sound of Yusei’s voice, but it can’t be his voice. He can’t be in the Netherworld it has to be a hallucination. Well this hallucination is the most vivid one I’ve seen, in front of my eyes were Crow and Yusei looking at me as they sat across from each other on a flimsy table. It looked like they were in the middle of a duel. I took a look around and noticed that instead of the Netherworld, I was in Team Satisfaction’s old hideout.

“What’s happening?” I asked myself aloud. Crow and Yusei gave each other a concerned look. From behind, someone grabs my shoulder and turning around I see it was Jack Atlas.

“Kiryu I think you should rest,” Jack advised. “You’ve been working too hard and while it’s commendable every leader needs a break.”

“I agree with Jack,” Yusei said as he and Crow got up from their chairs and approached me.

“Yeah you don’t look good dude,” Crow said as he put the back of his hand on my forehead. I jump at his touch, I could feel his touch. Could this actually be real? Did I get a second chance at everything? I couldn’t control all the sudden emotions going through me as I started to cry in front of my team.

“Hey! What’s with the waterworks?” Crow stuttered as the others were equally concerned.

“Let’s get Kiryu to bed,” Yusei ordered as he pat my back. That was when a hard slam and the sound of people running filled the hideout.

“What the hell was that?” I shouted in surprise. No sooner an entire squadron of Sector Security stormed into the room we were in. We didn’t have the chance to fight back as Sector Security began to swarm us and started assaulting us.

“Hey! What the hell did we do?” Jack shouted before being knocked out, the others also fell as well.

“Leave them alone you assholes!” I shouted before I also got knocked out. When I came to I was now in what looked like old prison cell. The cell was only brightened by the dim lights of the hallway. As I got up I noticed someone laying on the ground. It was Yusei! I scrambled to check on him and when I picked him up he was too light.

“Hey Yusei!” I called to him.

“Kiryu?” Yusei’s voice was so weak, I began to remember how I was starved by Sector Security and how it felt. He was suffering from severe malnutrition. “How are you here? We thought you were gone.”

“Yusei where are Crow and Jack?” I began to panic, if Yusei looked like this what have Sector Security done to the others. Those two are much more hot-headed than Yusei.

“The room,” Yusei pointed with his thin arm. “Down the hallway. Crow was sent there first and now Jack…”

“Yusei stay with me!” I began to shake Yusei to hopefully wake him up, but he wasn’t responding. Then the room began to glow a familiar red, Yusei’s arm began to glow with the Head of the Crimson Dragon.

“What’s going on?” I looked down the hallway Yusei pointed to and I saw the cell door was open. The scum probably saw how weak Yusei looked and didn’t even bother closing the cell door. “Yusei I’ll come back for you,” I said as I gently laid him down. I ran out the cell towards the room. I don’t care if this is some fucked hallucination, I have to save my friends. I reached the door and it opened when I pushed it open. I stormed inside and saw Jack on a crude operating table with his arms bound and a group of people around him.

“Jack!” I screamed and went to punch the closest person to me, but I ended up phasing through him. I looked down and realized my body was beginning to fade and I could only witness what was about to happen. Jack look thin but not like Yusei, his wrists were damaged as if he were fighting against his bindings. The group around him looked like scientists and didn’t care about Jack’s well-being, they looked as if they were examining the latest lab rat. The sound of footsteps permeated the room, and the scientists faced in the direction I entered in.

“You bastard!” Jack seethed in anger as he also looked where these scientists were facing. I also looked to see who came in, but I could only see a dark figure and everything behind him was pitch black. “Where the hell is Crow!”

“Now, now trash king,” I tried to listen to the voice, but as I did it gave me a headache. The voice kept changing in pitch and tone. “You don’t need to be so angry. We are only taking back what is meant for the true citizens of New Domino City, not Satellite scum like yourselves. If you’re wondering where your little cohort is, well he’s right here.” The figure then held a capsule with a floating arm. My heart sank when I realized it glowed with the Tail of the Crimson Dragon. “He served his purpose, but Sector Security’s Director didn’t like his attitude like his attitude. Whatever he did the trash must be dead by now.”

“You!” Jack hissed, using his rage to summon his last bit of strength. He was pulling against the restraints disregarding how much they bled. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Sir we are ready to extract the Wings of the Crimson Dragon,” one scientist said.

“Begin the extraction,” the figure ordered. One of the scientists revved up a bone saw and was about to cut Jack’s arm off.

“Stop it!” I screamed. Just as the saw touched Jack’s arm everything turned into purple haze again, I was back in the Netherworld. I collapsed the mental strain was just too much for me to handle. “What was that?”

“The future for our Signers,” I looked up to see Carly Nagisa reaching her hand out to me. She was in her Dark Signer robes and her eyes were dark. I refused her hand and got up myself.

“What are you talking about?” I questioned her. “The Signers defeated Goodwin, everything should be all’s well that ends well.”

“If reality was like that I would be back being a reporter instead of wondering around here,” she retorted.

“What makes you say all that wasn’t just a shared hallucination,” I said to her.

“I don’t know what specifically you saw, but I’m sure it ends with one of Signers getting their arm severed,” she hit the nail on the head. “It wasn’t just us either, Misty also saw that very future.”

“Misty?” that woman has the ability to see the future, but… “Doesn’t she need to see their face to see the future?”

“She did the moment Yusei saw Rowan and Goodwin disappeared into the Netherworld,” Carly answered.

“Then how are we seeing the future we aren’t psychics like her!” I interrogated Carly, it made me sick that she wasn’t showing her emotions. “What the hell! The Signers are the good guys here why would anyone want to harm them?”

“I don’t know,” she replied she finally looked a little sad. “I can only think they want the Crimson Dragon’s power. I’m sure the dragon could sense the new danger his guardians are in.”

“The Crimson Dragon?” how could Carly a Dark Signer know what the Crimson Dragon is feeling? Aren’t Dark Signers the eternal enemies of the Crimson Dragon?

“Yes, and he’s our ticket out of the Netherworld,” Carly took out a few cards from her robe and handed a few to me. Uru, Cusillu, Wiraqocha Rasca and Ccapac Apu. “If our regrets are strong enough, we can get out of the Netherworld and save the Signers.”

“Save the Signers,” I began to laugh. “Our entire purpose was to destroy the Signers and now we are saving them?”

“…” Carly stared at me.

“Would my regrets be enough?” I ask her.

“We’ll have to see,” she said. After some hesitating I reached out for the Earthbound Immortal cards. As soon as my fingers touched the cards they began to glow a blinding light. When the light subsided, I opened my eyes to see I was in a familiar city. I could feel the blood rushing through my body, I knew I was alive again.


End file.
